Austin & Ally: Merry Christmas
by Melli4798
Summary: This is a collection of little Austin & Ally stories about Christmas... Well, this summary sucks, so just give it a chance... And of course there will be Auslly.
1. Gifts

**A/N: **Hey guys, last month I had an idea. I thought why don't you write a few one shots about the Austin & Ally characters with a Christmas theme. And that's what I did. I wrote 10 stories, but one has two parts and another has five parts, so all in all I have 14 chapters. Yeah, so I hope you like my idea and the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I checked everything, but I found nothing that said, that I'm the owner of Austin & Ally...**

* * *

**1 – Gifts**

A girl with brown hair stood a tone oft he windows oft he Sonic Boom. Outside the Miami Mall was covered in snow and the snowflakes were falling on and on. She really liked it, when it all as white. It made the world so beautiful. A smile appeared on her face and for a moment she closed her eyes. Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year.

"Hey Alls!", a familiar voice said behind her. She opened her eyes and turned around. Her eyes looked into the chocolate-brown eyes of her best friend. He was wearing a red woolen cap and a thick coat.

He smiled at her.

"Hey Austin!" He put off his coat and the cap and then he walked over to the piano.

"What are you doing?", Ally asked him. She went over to the piano and sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"I thought we could sing a little Christmas song", he said, while hitting some piano keys.

"That's a great idea Austin. I've just written one!" Ally smiled and put out her songbook.

"Really? Let me see!" Austin reached for her book, but she slapped his fingers.

"Don't touch my book!", she hissed.

"Sorry", he apologized. Ally smiled and opened her book. Austin read through the song and started to play it.

"Come on Alls, sing it!", he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and started singing.

_'Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_But I just found my perfect gift for you._

_I hear church bells ringing.'_

Then Austin sang the next lines with Ally.

_'Carolers are singing,_

_Harmony with me now.'_

Then Austin sang alone, while he looked at Ally.

_'You are looking so lovely, even when the lights are out.'_

After this line, they both started with the chorus.

_We've got mistletoe and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside,_

_Will set the mood,_

_As I sing my song…_

_We've got mistletoe and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside,_

_Will set the mood _

_As I sing my song for you…_

_Sing my song for you!_

_Sing my song for you."_ **(1)**

Austin stopped playing and the two friends looked at each other, with smiles on their lips. Then Ally stood up and went to the counter. There she took out a little box, which was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper, with a little note on it. She turned to Austin, who followed her and was standing behind her. Ally gave him the box and said:

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

He took the box and smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Tanks Ally", he said, but before he opened the box, he took the card and read it.

_Dear Austin, _

_I hope you like the gift I got for you. It was really hard for me to find something for you. I thought about it all day, but then I thought that what I got you is a good present. It's not really a big thing, but I think you'll like it. Well I hope so… I really wanted to give you something special, and this gift is kind of special, or not? Maybe you should just open it. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ally. _

Austin opened the box and in there he found a red pick, with the little words 'Merry Christmas, Austin' on it. He smiled. It was a perfect gift. Even though it as small, but it was from Ally, so it was perfect. Then he put out a small box of his pocket.

"Merry Christmas", he gave it to Ally and she opened it. In it was a necklace with a silver clef as pendant.

"Oh my goodness! Austin, this is so beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it." He smiled at him. Ally gave him the necklace and turned around. Then she put her hair aside and Austin put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Austin", she said and hugged her best friend. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. She closed hers too and both just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

**(1) **I also don't own the song 'Sing my song for you'by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.


	2. Snowman Family

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Austin & Ally... :(

* * *

**2 – Snowman Family**

He was sitting in his bedroom, watching the snowflakes falling down the sky. Winter was his favorite season of the year. He sighed happily. Suddenly he had an idea. Quickly he ran down the stairs and he pulled on his scarf, his shoes, his gloves, his coat and his orange cap. Then he sprinted out in his garden.

There he let himself fall into the snow and he made a snow angel. While he did this, his smile grew so big, that it reached from one ear to the other one. He stood up and made a snowball. Then he rolled the ball in the snow. The ball grew bigger and bigger. When it was big enough he made another ball and repeated the whole process.

After a few minutes he had built a snow man and looked at it.

"You look so good!", he said to his snowman.

"But you also look a bit alone." Then he built the lonely snowman a snow wife and some snow kids. Then he looked at the snowman family and realized that something was missing. But he couldn't figure out what. He walked through his garden, around the family and thought. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally figured out.

"A snow dog!", he yelled and started to built a snow dog. When he was finished, he smiled and said:

"Perfect!"

"Dez, come in! Dinner is ready!", his mother yelled.

"I'm coming'!" Then he winked at the family he just had built and went into his house.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know this is REALLY short, but I don't know... I couldn't do it any longer. Well I hope you liked it anyway. ;D Yeah, and to the last one shot. Some of you, said that the there's another version of the song I used, and I have to say, that I didn't know that, until I read the reviews. I just knew the version, that I used...


	3. Alone, Part 1

3 – Alone, Part 1

He sat in his living room. On his lap he had a plate with pancakes. Even though it is his favorite food, he didn't feel hungry. His eyes were focused on a picture of him and a brown haired girl. The persons in the picture were smiling at each other, with love in their eyes. This picture was taken one year ago, just a few days, before he made his biggest mistake. A mistake which he still regretted.

*Flashback*

_He was recording one of his new songs he had written, when a petite brunette came in the room. He smiled at her, and when he finished recording, he decided to make a short break and went over to her. Then he kissed her softly._

_"Hey", she said, after the kiss. "How is it going?"_

_"Well, we're recording the songs", he answered. Then he asked her:_

_"But why are you here?"_

_"I just thought we could spend some time together. I mean it's Christmas and I want to spend this time with my boyfriend. So I came here to pick you up", she explained with a sweet smile. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled back._

_"I really would love to", he relied and her eyes lit up, but then he made the big mistake._

_"But I can't, I have to work."_

_"What?", her smile disappeared._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Yeah, you're always sorry! But I think that I can't accept your apology again! It's the fifth time now, that you broke your promise!", she yelled at him, while she tried to hold back the tears._

_"I didn't promise you that we would do something today", he said._

_"Oh, yes you did! It was last week, when you canceled our last date!" Now a tear started to run down her cheek._

_"I'm sick of this all here! It feels like your career is more important to you, than your girlfriend!"_

_"You are important to me!", he tried to pull her into a hug, but she took a step back so he couldn't reach her._

_"But it doesn't feel so. You're working all day! I really miss you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry! Please give me another chance", he pleased._

_"No, you had enough chances. I can't take this anymore. Goodbye Austin!" Then she left the room._

_"Ally!", Austin screamed after her, but she ignored it and ran out of the building._

_When Austin came home later this evening, Ally was gone. She left with all her things. The only thing she left was a letter. When Austin read the letter he started to cry. She was gone, and he knew it was his own fault. He lost her, because his career was more important to him than his girlfriend._

*Flashback End*

He really missed her. It was hard to be alone. Not even his clumsy friend could cheer him up. Because of his stupid mistake he lost the person he loved the most. He blew all his chances with her, and now he was alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He sighed and stood up. _Who is this?_ He asked himself, and when he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.


	4. Alone, Part 2

4 - Alone Part 2

She was sitting in her best friend's house and looked at an old picture. One year. One long year had passed since their terrible break up. One year had passed, since she left him and one year has passed, since she got heartbroken. She tried to forget him, but she couldn't. He is the love of her live, no matter, how bad he had hurt her. She still loved him, his eyes, his blonde hair, his smile, his laugh and the golden sparkle he had in his eyes, when he was happy. And even though he's the love of her life, she couldn't take it any longer, when he disappointed her for the fifth time in one month.

*Flashback*

_"But it doesn't feel so. You're working all day! I really miss you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry! Please give me another chance", he pleased._

_"No, you had enough chances. I can't take this anymore. Goodbye Austin!" Then she left the room._

_"Ally!", Austin screamed after her, but she ignored it and ran out of the building._

_That was enough for her! She couldn't take it anymore. Crying she drove to their house and packed her things. She put out her suitcase and threw her clothes in it. While she did that, she broke down. The tears didn't stop to flow. It was the worst day in her life. She never wanted to break up with him, but she had enough._

_When she caught herself a bit, she stood up and packed the rest of her things. Then she wrote a letter for him and she left the house. When she got in her car, she called her best friend and made her way to her._

*Flashback End*

"Ally, is everything okay?", Trish, her best friend, asked worried.  
"Yeah, why?", she asked.  
"You're crying." The brown haired girl touched her cheeks. And Trish was right. They were wet from the tears. She sighed and sniffled.

"I just can't forget him", she whispered and Trish pulled her best friend in a hug.

"I know, that it's hard for you. You still love him." Ally nodded.

"I think I should go home", she said and stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just going to bed and come back tomorrow."

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk, you now I'm there."

"I know Trish. You're the best friend ever." Trish smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." The two friends giggled and then Ally left the house of her best friend. She got into her car, and made her way home.

On half way to her house her car stopped. The tank was empty.  
"Oh no, come on. Not now!" She sighed. She pulled her phone out to call someone, but her battery was empty too.

"No! Why?" Then she looked around and walked to the house that was next to the street, where her car was. Maybe the owner of the house would let her call someone. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. When the door finally opened, she looked in a very familiar face.

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

Both just stared at each other and in the next moment, their lips met for a kiss.

"I've missed you so much", he whispered, when they pulled away.

"I've missed you to and hugged him tight. Now both knew, that they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

Okay, I decided to post two chapters, because... well, I don't know.  
So, to the 2nd chapter: I know, that it does not really snow in Miami, but hey... Just imagine it would. I mean what is Christmas without snow? Here in Germany it snowed the last two days. :)


	5. Deck the halls

5 – Deck the halls

In the local music store Sonic Boom everything was quiet. The daughter of the owner, who was in charge of the store, closed it up a few minutes ago. Now she was upstairs with her friends, in their practice room and they decorated the room for Christmas. The four friends had a lot of fun. They were laughing and doing silly thing.

But then Ally started to sing:

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Austin smiled and sang with her:

_It's the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Trish and Dez shrugged with their shoulders. Then they started singing too:

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

So it came, that the four friends started to sing together, while they were decorating the tree.

_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Happily singing, they all started to dance around the room. Christmas was definitely the best time of the year. This was something they all had in common. Their favorite time of the year. Christmas.

They loved the songs, the decoration, the gifts, they loved it when they were all together to celebrate Christmas and, if it started to snow in Miami, they also loved the snow.

_See the blazing Yule before us_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

The friends waited all so long for the Christmas holidays. The whole year they wanted, that the time passed by quickly, so that the Christmas holidays would start soon. And also they were exited for the coming year.

All of them were standing around the tree and smiled. They took each others hands and finished the song:

_Fast away the old year passes_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Hail the New Year , leads and lasses_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Sing we joyous, all together_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Headless of the wind and weather_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

"Christmas", they all said together and laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter... Hope you like it.

Oh, and I don't own Austin & Ally...


	6. The best present ever

6 – "This is the best present someone has ever given to me."

Austin's P.O.V.

I went to my locker and opened it. When it was open, a small violet paper dropped on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and picked the note up. Then I unfolded it and a smile appeared on my face and my heart skipped a beat, when I recognized the handwriting.

Meet you this afternoon at the Mall Pond at 5 p.m.

A.

My smile grew bigger and I put the note in my bag. Then I put my books in my locker, closed it and went home. On my way I thought of the note. Why would she want to meet me at the Mall Pond, even though she would see me this afternoon in her father's store? It's just a bit strange.

When I reached my house, I went in and ran up to my room. My parents weren't at home. They were at their mattress store. I threw his bag next to my desk and grabbed my guitar. Then I started to play a song that we both wrote. Again a smile appeared on my face. Then I began to think about her. She's just perfect. Her brown curly hair, her chocolate brown eyes, which were shining, every time when I saw her and her beautiful smile. I love all this about her, because all these make her so perfect.

I put my guitar away and lay down on my bed. Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was 4:45 p.m. I quickly stood up and went into the bathroom. I made my hair a bit, because it got a bit shaggy while I was sleeping. Then I put on my coat and made my way to the Miami Mall.

When I arrived at the pond, nobody was there. Just the frozen pond and the bench, which was covered in snow. I looked at my watch, It was 4:58 p.m. She would be here in a few minutes. I smiled and waited. After five minutes, I got a bit worried.

"Where is she?", I asked myself loud and sighed. She's never late! Slowly I began to walk around. Then I looked at the frozen pond and remembered the first time I got here with her. It was the time we wanted to know each other better, so we decided to hang out more. And after we were cloud watching, we went to the 'Miami Fright Festival' we went to the pond. Here she introduced me to pickles, the goose.

I laughed when I thought of pickles. He had done so much trouble in the theater. But now he was in a zoo, where he had found a girlfriend, like Ally told him one time. This day was a really funny day.

Again he looked at his watch. Now it was 5:12 p.m. and she still hadn't show up. He let out another sigh, but then he heard footsteps. His eyes looked into the direction, where the steps came from and he saw her running towards him.

"I am… So… Sorry", she said, while she caught her breath. "My dad was supposed to take over my shift, but he went to a harmonica convention, so I had to wait and close the store. I'm really, really sorry for letting you wait."

"Oh, don't be sorry. It's okay. Now you're here", I said and smiled at her. She smiled back my heartbeat went faster.

"So, tell me, why did you want to meet me here?" She looked me in the eyes and said:

"I wanted to give you a special Christmas present."

"Okay", I said.

"Close your eyes", she whispered and I did. And then I felt her come closer to me. In the next moment I felt her lips on mine. Butterflies rumored in my stomach and I started to kiss her back. She put her arms around my neck and I out mine around her waist. This was the best moment of my life. When we pulled away I said:

"This is the best present someone has ever given to me."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ;) I don't own Austin & Ally.

And to zendayagomez: Ja, ich spreche Deutsch.


	7. Let it snow

**7 - Let it snow**

A blonde boy sat at his bedroom window and looked up to the sky. Hopefully he stared at the clouds.

"Oh come on!", he begged and made his puppy dog eyes. Nothing happened.

"Please?", the boy asked. Then he let out a sigh.

"This is hopeless!" He stood up and walked to his bed and let himself fall. Slowly he closed his eyes and started to think. _How can I make the snow fall? Hm, maybe...'_

His thoughts were interruptet by his buzzing phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw, that he just recieved two massages. He opened the first one, which was from his best friend Dez, who was on Vacation in Vancouver.

_Hey Buddie,_

_how are you? I just wanted to say hi._

_Oh, and Vancouver is so amazing! Everywhere is snow!_

_Well, hope you have so much fun, like I have._

_See ya in a week,_

_Dez._

_P.S: Did you feed my turtle?_

He sighed when he read the message. '_Well, at least Dez has fun in the snow',_ he thought to himself and read the other message.

_Hey Austin!_

_I thought you could need someone to cheer you up._

_I heard that there's still no snow in Miami._

_So I convinced my dad, that I can come back from Germany_

_a bit earlier, so I'm back tomorrow._

_And don't worry about the snow, maybe it'll come._

_Don't lose your hope. ;)_

_See ya,_

_Ally._

He smiled. Then he sent his friends an answer and put his phone away. He looked outside the window. No snow. His eyes looked around his bedroom, until they stopped at his guitar. Suddenly he had an idea. Quickly he stood up and grabbed his guitar. Then he began to play a song and sang.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've no place to go_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I've bought some corn for popping_  
_The lights are turned way down low_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kissgoodnight_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_But if you'll really hold me tight_  
_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! __**(1)**_

After he stopped singing he put his guitar away and looked out the window again, but this time he began to smile. Little white flakes were falling from the sky and they started to cover the streets of Miami.

"Snow!", he cheered happily and watched the snow fall down. Now the Christmas holidays were going to be perfect.

* * *

Haha, a little Christmas wonder... :D  
(1) So, I don't own the song 'Let it snow', but I really like it.


	8. It's not Christmas without you

**8 - It's not Christmas without you**

_Carolers singing  
Sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting  
Chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is here _

He walked into the Miami Mall, where everythin was decorated for Christmas. In the middle of the mall was a big Christmas tree, that you could see miles away. The stores were also decorated with little trees, stars and lights. Also there were posters with Christmas discounts. At some stores were mistletoes at the doors and a sign that said '_Merry Christmas and a happy new year_' to everyone that read it. He walked to the food court, where he could smell roasted chestnuts, gingerbread and mulled wine. It was claer: Christmas was officially here in Miami.

_Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend this  
Christmas time with you_

And even if all the people in Miami were full of Christmas spirit, he couldn't look forward to the holidays, 'cause something was missing in this beautiful time. No, not something, _someone. She _was missing. She was not here, and this was totally wrong. She should be here, here in Miami and celebrating Christmas eve with her friends and family, but she was in New York. He sat down at the fountain, that was frozen and covered with snow. How often did he wish, that she would be here? How many coins he had thrown in the well, even though he knew, that she would not come? He remembered a few days ago, how she called him and said, that she wouldn't come for the holidays, because she was too busy. After this call he was as sad as the day she told him, that she would move to New York. He sighed and stood up. _He would really do everything, to spend this time with her. _

_So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way_

He continued walking through the mall, and thought of the call. She said she was too busy to come, but there was something in her voice, that he couldn't explain. It was like she was feeling bad. And she only had this voice, when she was in a bad mood, or when she was lying. He knew, that she lied to him. But he couldn't figure out why._ 'Why would she lie to me?' , _he asked himself. Is she going to do something more important, than celebrating Christmas with her friends? Or did she had someone else to celecbrate with?  
By the thought of this, his heart started to hurt. No, this couldn't be. He had to find out what was going on with her.

_ "Go to her! She needs you, trust me!"_, someone whispered in his head.

"Who are you?", he asked in his head. He heard a giggle and the voice answered.

_ "I'm the voice of your heart, and you should listen to me. Fly to New York and visit her, she wants to see you! She needs you!" _

**_ "No, stay here, she clearly said that she's busy! So stay here! It's better for you two!"_**, another voice shouted. The voice was louder and stornger, than the other voice.

"And who are you?", he asked confused.

**_ "I'm the voice of your mind. The one you never listen to!"_**, the mind-voice said angrily.

"Oh..."

**_"And I'm begging you to stay here, she said, that she can't come and you should stay here. When she doesn't wat to see you, you shouldn't visit her!"_**

_"Just shut up you love killer! She wants to see him! I know it, because I know what love is, and she really misses him! He should fly!"_

The voices started to fight. He held his hands on his temples.

"Would you both please be quiet! I know what I'm going to do! And my head does not get in my way! I'm flying to her!"

The heart-voice laughed happily, and then all in his head was quiet. Then he ran out of the mall and made his way to the airport. He was going to visit her, and no one could stop him now.

_'Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
Oh it's Christmas  
And I hope you feel it too_  
_Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you_

He sat in the plane and looked out of the window. He was very lucky, that he got a ticket for the next flight to New York. After he bought the ticket he called his mom and told her about his plan. First she was not sure, if she should allow his son all this, but then he explained his mom, that obody could stop him. He wanted to spend Christmas with her, 'Cause all the beautiful things of the Cristmas time, meant nothing to him without her. After this his mother gave up and allowed him. Then she quickly brought him everything he needed and he was ready to fly. Now he was in the plane and looked forward to the arrival.

* * *

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!_

She was sitting in her room at the _Music University of New York_. She was thinking. Thinking about her home in Miami, about the music store of her dad, about her friends and the most she thought about _him_. It wasn't easy to leave him, but the MUNY was the biggest chance she ever had and she took it. He said she was happy for her and they remained in contact. She was also going to visit her firends and family for Christmas, but then she got afraid. She was afraid of seeing them again. She didn't saw them about 6 months and she was afraid, that they would not welcome her. It was silly to think that, but she couldn't do something against it. So she called everyone and said, that she wouldn't come. That she had to lie hurt her deep inside, but she just had calls were very hard, especially when she called him. When she heard how sad he was, her heart broke in pieces. She really wanted to spend the Christmas Eve with him and the others, but she just couldn't stop beeing afraid.

Suddenly she felt something that made her look up in the sky. She saw snowflakes falling down and she saw a plain, that was going to land at the airport two kilometers away from the MUNY. Then she let out a sigh and stepped to her bed, where she let herself fall and started to write something in her book.

_So if you feel it comin'  
On the special day, just trust your heart  
'cause I can't wait to hear you say  
That it's Christmas  
And the start of something new.  
Well it's Christmas, and I hope you feel it too._  
_Everyone together singin'.  
Silver bells, and bobtail ringin'.  
But all of it means nothing,  
Without you. (No no no)_

A few hours later he stood infront of her door and knocked at it. She wondered who would knock at her door, because she didn't expect someone. He heard footsteps coming closer to the door until she opened it. When she saw that a familiar blonde boy, who was smiling, standing infront of her, she couldn't belive her eyes. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat and he smiled at her. He saw the surprising look at her face and then she said:

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I've missed you."

She hugged him tightly and suddenly tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you're here", she whispered. He pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"I knew you were lying to me and I thought you would celebrate with someone else or do something, that you prefer to celebrating with us." He looked into her brown eyes.

"No, I really wanted to celebrate with you guys! I just... I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?", he asked her softly.

"Afraid of seeing you again. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me", she said and creid again.

"Ally, do you know how silly this is? We all miss you in Miami, trust me. We would like too see you everyday of our lifes! Your dad, Trish, Dez and I! We all love you, especially I." He started to lean in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"It's not Christmas without you Alls, I love you", he whispered after they pulled away.

"I love you too Austin." They kissed again and a few hours later both were sitting in a plane back to Miami, to spend the holidays together with their friends.

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you  
It's not Christmas without you_

* * *

Isn't that sweet? :D *sigh* Well, hope you liked it.


	9. Christmas Show Part 1

**9 - The Austin & Ally Christmas Show**

Two girls, one blonde-haired and one brown-haired girl entered a stage. The blonde girl wore a red dress, that ended about her knees, with white thights and red chucks. In her wavy hair she had a hairband with little bells and a mistletoe and. The girl with sthraigt brown hair wore a red shirt with green and white striped sleeves, a white skirt that went to her knees, green tights and on her feet she wore black boots. Also she wore a white scarf and a santa hat.

The stage looked like a living room, that was decorated for Christmas. Next to the chimney was a big Christmas tree, that was decorated with little bells, angels, silver and golden christmas balls, red lametta and at the top of the tree was a shining star. Under the tree were a few presents and next to it was a table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. In the middle were two couches and two armchairs. And infront of the couches and armchairs was a coffeetable with candles on it. It was the perfect Christmas-living room.

Then the brown haired girl began to speak:

"Good evening ladies, gentleman and Austin & Ally fans and welcome to our", she pointed at the blonde and then at herself, "little Christmas show."

Then the blonde continued:

"We're really happy to be here and of course we're happy, that we can host this show!" She smiled and the crowd clapped at them.

"So tell me Katy (1), what are we going to do in this little show?"

"Oh, as if you wouldn't know. We'll have a lot of fun tonight with out very special guests. We'll sing, dance, eat candy, talk, tell stories and much more. But do you know who our special guests are Melli(2)?"

"Duh, of course I know, I'm the writer of this story, so I'm also the writer of the Christmas show!", Melli answered and looked at her friend.

"So please tell us who they are!", Katy urged.

"Do it with me!", Melli begged. Katy sighed and turned to the crowd:

"Okay, so please welcome our special guests..."

"... You all know and love them. And here are they!", Melli continued.

"Ross Lynch..."

"Laura Marano..."

"Raini Rodriguez..."

"And Calum Worthy!" The audience clapped and cheered, when the four actors came up to the stage and wiked at the crowd. The hugged the two girls and then they all sat down.

"So, how do you like it here in this show?", Melli asked.

"It''s really cool here", Ross replied and smiled.

"Yeah, it's so full of Christmas stuff", Raini said.

"I agree with Raini and Ross", Laura said and leaned back in the couch, she was sharing with Ross.

"Oh, and the cookies you gave us are totally delicious!", Calum smiled and ate another cookie.

"That's good to here", Katy laughed, "Melli was all night up to make them." The blonde girl looked at her friend.

"That's not true! It was not the whole night! I was in bed at eleven!"

"Whatever. So tell me guys, what do you want for Christmas?", Katy asked everyone.

"I want books to read!", Melli shouted and smiled.

"Books?", Raini asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I love books! I can read very fast, as long as I'm not going to be interrupted by my two siblings or my mother, or my friends..." (3)

"Well, I want more of these cookies for christmas", Calum said and took the cookie jar from the table.

"You can get them", Katy laughed and turned to Ross.

"What do you want for Christmas Ross?" The blonde thought about this a moment, before he said:

"Well, I just want to spend the holiday with my family. I don't want something special." Then he looked at Laura, what Melli noticed. At her face she at a knowing look, and a smile covered her face.

"So, you don't want something, or _someone _special?", Melli asked and Ross quickly looked at her. He blushed a bit, but he was lucky, that no one could see it.

"Yep." Melli nodded.

"We will see...", she mumbled. "So Raini, what do you want?", she asked then.

"I don't know, maybe some new clothes and shoes and a new purse, and of course I want to spend the time with my family."

"Good wish", Melli said and turned to her best friend.

"And Katy, what is on your list for Santa?"

"Oh, I wish for a few snowglobes, for my collection", Katy answered.

Laura looked at her. "You collect snowglobes?"

"Yep, I have a lot of them. Most of them from visits in Disneyland." (4)

"Cool."

"But Laura, what is your wish?" They all looked at the small brunette. She took a breath and said:

"Well I have one special wish, but I don't know, if it's a good idea to say this out loud." Her eyes were fixed on Ross. Melli noticed that and got an idea. She stood up and walked off the stage. Katy, Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum were looking after here, until she came bacl with a microphone in her hand.

"So Laura, if you don't feel like saying, then sing it!" Melli pulled Laura off the couch, gave her the micropohne and yelled: "Start the music!"

Then she sat down at one of the armchairs and the music started. Laura didn't knew what to do, until she recognized the melodie and then she sang _'All I want for Christmas is you'_.(5)

While she sang, she danced around the stage, with the backup dancers, that came out of nowhere. And she also often looked at Ross, who was smiling at her, during her performance. Melli and Katy, as crazy as they are, dance along with all the dancers and Laura, what Calum and Raini were watching with big interest.

After the song was finished, the dancers got off stage and Laura, Melli and Katy sat down.

"Wow, that was amazing Laura!", Ross said.

"Thank you", she blushed and Melli commented the moment with an "_Awww_!".

"Well, even though, we all are having a good time, it guess, that we have to continue this another time", Katy said and looked at her watch.

"Oh man, you're right", Melli agreed a bit sad, "But we'll sontinue that as soon as possible!"

"So thank you, for reading this part, and we will see you guys in the next one!" All of them winked at the audience and then the stage went black.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. ;D

(1) Katy is my best friend, and don't worry, I asked her if she wanted to be here in the fanfiction, and she said yes.

(2) That's me! :D

(3) It's true, I love books! n;) Hihi

(4) That's true too, Katy has a lot of snow globes, and she was in Disnleyland, I don't know how often, but she was there, she brought me a booklet from there. :D

(5) I don't own the song All I want for Christmas is you, but it's amazing! Don't ya think so?


	10. Christmas Show Part 2

**10 - The Austin & Ally Christmas Show, Part 2 (The Nativity Play, Part 1)**

Melli and Katy were quickly entering the stage. Both wearing jeans, Melli a red pair and Katy a green pair, and a white wool with black belts around the waist. Katy had her long blonde, wavy hair open with a red hair band in her hair, while Melli had pt her brown hair in a high ponytail, with a red bow on the hair ties. And both were wearing brown boots. The were smiling, as they welcomed the crowd:

"Hello everybody! So, we don't have much time, 'cause now, we will present you something very special", Melli said and looked to Katy, who continued.

"That's right, it comes right from Melli's creativity, and we hope, that you all like it!"

"So let's not waste time", Melli said, "Here's our little Christmas play: Mission of the Angels." Everybody clapped and the stage went black.

* * *

After a few minutes, a deep voice said:

"I bet all of you know, the story of the Nativity of Jesus, how it was written in the bible. But behind this beautiful story, was a lot of work. And this story tells, from the one's, who did all of this work, to make the Nativity of Jesus happen."

* * *

Then the light turned on. The stage looked like a cloud now, and in the middle of the stage, was a desk, with a computer, a telephone and a few papers. Next to the desk were two chairs, one on every side. On one of the chairs, a blonde haired girl in a white skirt and a white blouse which she combined with silver flat shoes, was sitting and read on of the papers, while taking a sip of her drink in a white cup. Her long blond hair fell in waves up to her hips, and on the top of her haid was a halo and of course she had her wings.

"I sorry that I'm late", a voice from beyond the stage said, "My alarm clock did not ring." A brown haired girl came onto the stage. She wore a white dress and white boots. Her brown hair was curled with a halo on the top of her head and wings on her back, just like the blnde angel who was sitting on the desk. The brunette sat down and started to work on some of the papers.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to this", the blonde giggled.

"Haha, very funny, Katy", the brunette said.

"Don't blame me, Melli, you would that say too, if I would always come late, just like you." Melli stuck out her tounge and continued with the paper work. Then the telephone rang. Melli picked it up and said:

„Hello? What can I do for you?" She nodded.

„Yes, this ist he cloud 007. And yes I'm a secretery angel. And who are you?", Melli listened tot he voice at the phone and suddenly her eyes went wide.

„Oh, hey boss, I'm sorry I didn't recognized your voice." After Melli said this Katy looked up with a little shock in her eyes.

„Uhm, yeah… We can do this. Of course. And when should we be ready?" She waited until the voice had answered her question.

„Tonight? ... No no, it's not a problem, we'll make this. Okay, goodbye boss." Melli hung up and sighed.

„What did the boss want?", Katy asked curious.

„He gave us a special mission and we all have to prepare it. GO and collect all the other angels." Katy nodded and left the stage. Then the stage went black.

* * *

When the light turned on again on the stage were four other angels and Melli and Katy came to them.

„Good day", Melli said. The others also murmured a ‚Good day' and looked at her. „Where are the others?", Melli asked and looked to Katy who shrugged with her shoulders. Melli sighed.

„Okay, if you see them, tell them what I'm going to tell you now. So, the boss called me a few minutes ago. He gave us all a special mission. Tonight a child will be born that will save the people of our boss. And he wants us to prepare everthing. Ross and Laura, you'll get the choir ready to sing, when the child is born", Melli pointed at Ross and Laura.

„Good, then we should go now", Ross said and Laura nodded.

„Right, we have to tell the choir angels", Laura said and then they both left the stage.

Melli turned tot he other two angels, which were Calum and Raini.

„You two will be in chrage to carry the shooting star, which will lead the three wise men from the East to the stable in Bethlehem, where the child will be born."

„Got it!", Calum and Raini said together and walked off the stage.

„And what are we doing?", Katy asked.

„Searching the Announcing Angel", Melli answered. Then they left the stage and the light turned off.

* * *

Again the light turned on and on the stage were standing a few people. The male angels were dressed in white pants, white t-shirts, a white jacket and white shoes. The female angels were all wearing a white dress with white flat shoes. And of course all of them had a halo and a pair of wings.

Laura and Ross, who wore the same as the other angels, entered the stage.

„Listen everybody!", Ross said, "We all have to rehearse a few songs, ‚cause tonight our boss wants us to sing for a child who's going to be born."

„Why?", one oft he angels asked.

„Because the child will save the people of our boss. So let's practice!", Laura said and the angeles stood on their positions.

Then they started to sing Silent Night, but it sounded horrible ‚cause everybody sang in their own way. One sang fast the other sang slow. One sang very loud, another sang very quiet. All in all, it was the worst thing anyone had ever heard.

After they stopped singing Laura said to Ross:

„Okay, I think this will need a lot of work."

„Yeah, it will", Ross sighed. Then the light turned off.

* * *

For the fourth time the light turned on and showed Raini and Calum, who were carrying a shooting star. Calum was wearing a white suit with with stars everywhere, which showed that he was a Star-Carrier Angel. Raini wore a white dress with the same stars, thst Calum had on his suit. And like the other angels, they were wearing wings on their backs and had a halo on ther heads.

„This staris very heavy I wish, I shouldn't have to do this", Raini said, while they were slowly walking over the stage.

„Yeah, but we have to fly it tot he East and then to Bethlehem, otherwise we could lose our job", Calum said.

„Fine, but can we do this quick?"

„As long as we arrive the stable after the birth, I think we can fly a bit faster." Both walked a bit faster and the light turned off again.


	11. Christmas Show Part 3

**11 - The Austin & Ally Christmas Show Part 3 (The Nativity Play Part 2)**

The light on the stage turned on. Melli and Katy were comin onto the stage. Melli looked stressed, while Katy read through a few papers.

„Did you found anyone who could replace the Announcing Angel?", Melli asked.

„No, nobody is good enough."

„Oh heaven! Why did he quit yesterday we need him now. This is not good, I'll loose my job. The boss will be unhappy. This is bad…" Melli began to hyperventilate. Katy quickly gave her a plastic bag and Melli slowly calmed down.

„No, you'll not loose your job. You'll get an idea." Katy was right, ‚cause suddelny Melli got an idea and looked at the blonde angel.

„What about you?"

„Hm?"

„You could be the new Announcing Angel!"

„What, no. This is rediculious. I can't do that. I'll fail, and you need my help in the office and I just can't do this!", Katy said quickly with one breath. Melli grabbed her by the shoulders.

„Katy, calm down. You'll not fail. I know you can do this. And you can see this as a new experience. You can do this!" Katy slowly nodded.

„Okay, I'll try. But if I fail, I'll be mad at you!" She gave Melli a warining look.

„Don't worry, this will work." Then Katy left the stage.

„I hope", Melli whispered after Katy couldn't her anymore. Then the light turned off.

* * *

When the light turned on again, Melli walked onto the stage and saw how the choir angels were fighting with each other. Shocked she looked to Laura and Ross, who were trying to calm the angels down.

„What's happening here?", Melli asked Ross.

„We just said, that they have to sing together, and not in their own way, and then… Well, they started to fight wach other", he explained.

„What?", Melli yelled. „You have to stop them, we only have a few hours left!"

„I know were trying, but they don't listen to us. Please help us!" Melli nodded.

Then she screamed very loud: „Everybody shut up now! We have tob e ready in a few hours, so please stop fighting and go on praticing, otherwise we all will loose our jobs!"

The angels were quiet and mumbled a ‚sorry'.

„Good, now Laura and Ross, continue, I'll call Raini and Calum and check on Katy, who will replace the pld Announcing angel and then I'll drink a hot citron." Melli walked oft he stage and the angels satrted to practice. Then the light turned off.

* * *

The lights turned on again. Calum and Raini were on the stage, carrying the shooting star. They already arrived the East and found the three wise men. Now they were on their way to the stable in Bethlehem. But the two angels had a little problem.

„I can't believe you messed up!", Raini yelled.

„Hey, you don't know they way to stable too, okay! So don't yell at me!", Calum defended himself. Then his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call.

„Hello? … Oh, hey Melli. … Yeah, we already found the wise men, but now we have a little problem. … We don't know the way tot he stable." Calum's face went white, when he listened to Melli's screaming.

„Please, stop yelling at me! I hate that! Just tell me the way!... Yeah… Okay… Good… Alright… Got it! … Yep, bye!" Then he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

„Good news Raini, I know the way!"

„Then let's not waste time!", Raini said and they continued their way. Then the light turned off.

* * *

Again the light turned on. Katy was on stage, practicing her sentences. She began speaking, but in the middle of her text, she stopped, ‚cause she always forgot something. For her it was almost hopeless. She sighed.

„I'll never get this in my head."

The Melli came onto the stage.

„Hey Katy, how's it going?", she said and took a sip of her hot citron.

„Not very good, I'm always forgetting something. And how's it working with the others?

„It's okay, the choir is practicing, and Calum and Raini are on their way to Bethlehem.

„Okay, I'm the only one that's messing up!" Katy sighed and looked at the floor.

„Katy, stop thinking this, we will get this. The choir will sing perfectly, Calum and Raini will help the wise men to find the stable and you will announce the birth to the shepherds, okay?" Melli hugged the blond angel.

„Everything will work out!"

Katy smiled. „Thank you, you're the best."

„I know", Melli giggled and then her phone rang. She answered the call.

„Hello? … Now? … Okay, I guess were ready. … Okay, goodby boss." She hung up and looked at Katy.

„It's time. The child is going to be born. Now go tot he shepherds. I'll send the choir tot he stable."

Katy nodded. Then both went off the stage.

* * *

The lights turned off and on. Now the choir was on stage and the music started playing. The angels began to sing and their voices sounded perfectly good. Laura and Ross stood next tot he choir and were singing too. After the angels were done, they smiled at each other in victory and highfived.

* * *

Again the lights turned on and off and showed Katy talking to a group of shepherds.

„Don't be scared", she said softly. „See, I'm here to bring you good joy, which shall be unto all people. For you is born the Savior tonight, who is Christ the Lord, in the city of David. And here is a sign to you: You will find the baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger." She smiled, after she had said her words without any mistake. Then the lights turned off.

* * *

The light turned on. Raini and Calum were carrying the shooting star and after they were in the middle oft he stage, they parked it on the floor.

„We did it! We arrved Bethlehem!", Raini cheered. Then she looked down.

„Aww, what a cute little baby." Calum nodded in agreement.

„Yeah very cute." Then Ross, Laura and Katy came on stage.

„Everythin worked out, just like Melli said", Katy smiled. The others nodded.

„Yep, even though she almost freaked out", Calum remarked.

„Yeah, but she helped us and stayed calm, when she had to", Laura said.

„Well, she's kind of our boss", Ross said.

„Yeah, but does anyone of you know where she is?", Raini asked.

Melli came onto stage and smiled. „I'm here and I heard what you guys said about me. You're all so sweet. Thank you." She hugged everyone.

„Oh, and the boss called", she said after the group hug.

„What did he say?", Katy asked.

„He said, that we did a good job, and that we all get two weeks of vacation."

Everybody started cheering and they hugged again.

Then the voice from the beginning oft he play spoke again:

„And this was the story of the ones, that made the story of the birth Jesus Christ even happening."

* * *

Then the angeles stood in one line, took everybody by the hand and bowed. Then the light turned off again. Now the play was over.

* * *

So, how did you like it?

And so that you know the play was written by me, I got the idea from the Nativity play of my church, in which I played one of the choir angels. It was also about the angels, that prepared everything, but don't worry, I dd not write the same like the pristess who managed the play. :D


	12. Christmas Show Part 4

**12 – The Austin & Ally Christmas Show, Part 4 **

On the stage, which looked like the Christmas living room again, were six people. They all were dressed in pyjamas and sitting on a couch, while drinking hot chocolate. They laughed and talked together. When they realized that the show had begun again, Melli and Katy stood up and welcomed the audience.

„Good evening everybody and welcome to the last part of this story", Melli said.

„This time we will have a bit fun and get some Christmas presents, we will talk about our plans for the new year, and of course we will have a great performance", Katy continued.

„And I have a really cool plan for today", Melli said with a big smile on her lips.

„But we will talk about our plans in 2013, not for today!", Katy reminded her best friend.

„I know, but I have a good plan for today!"

„Really?"

„Yeah, you wanna hear it?"

„Sure", Katy nodded and Melli whispered something into her ear. Then Katy unterstood.

„Oh, yeah that's a good plan." Melli giggled.

„I know." Then they turned back to the audience.

„And now enjoy this last part", Melli said quickly and they went back to their guests.

„So, who of you is as excited as me?", Melli asked the other.

„ME!", Katy screamed and raised her hand. „I can't wait!"

„I also very excited, I just love Christmas", Ross said looking at the tree in the stage living room.

„I'm not very excited but I like Christmas", Calum said and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

„Well, me and Laura are also excited, ‚cause we will go to a party", Raini said.

„We are?", Laura asked. Raini nodded.

„But you didn't asked me for something like this. And I don't want to go to a party", Laura whined.

„Well, then you're going not." Melli decided.

„Thanks.

„And why did you just decided that Laura is not going?", Raini asked

„Because I want no fights!", Melli answered.

„Why?"

„'Cause when we all are fighting, we're naughty, and I don't want to be at the naughty list of Santa."

„Wait, you belive in Santa?", Calum asked.

„Duh!", Melli answered.

„You know that he's not real-", Ross wanted to say, but Melli put her hands on her ears and yelled:

„La, la, la, la, la Santa's real, la, la, la, la!"

Then she ran of stage.

„Does she always do this?", Laura asked.

„Yes she does", Katy answered and sighed. „But she'll be fine."

„Well, let's talk about your plans fo the new year."

„Well, I'm planning to play many concerts and to film more episodes for Austn & Ally", Ross answered first and smiled.

„Yeah, I'm planing the filming too", Laura agreed with Ross.

„Any other plans?", Katy asked. Laura shook her head.

„When I'm honest, I didn't really thought about this."

„Yeah, I don't have plans either", Katy said.

„Well, I just hope that it will be a good year, and I'll be healthy."

„Me too, and I hope I get some successes in my career", Raini said.

Then Melli came back on stage, in her hands she held a little coffee table. She placed it next to the tree and went off stage again.

„What is she doing?", Ross asked.

„I don't know", Katy said confused. Again Melli came back, this time with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk, which she put on the little table. Again she walked off and when she came back, she had a colorful blanket with her and in her arms she had a brown teddybear with a sleeping hat. She walked to the couch, and sat down. The oters just looked at her, when she began to cuddle with the teddy.

„Apologize to her Ross", Katy said.

„Why?"

„Because she's mad at you." Ross sighed.

„Just do it", Laura said. He looked at her and smiled.

„Okay", then he stood up and walked to Melli.

„Hey", he said, but she just focused on her teddy.

„Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or something like that, so please don't be mad at me", he apologized. Melli looked up and smiled.

„Apologie accepted, but you have to do something for me."

„Okay… And what?" Melli stood up, took a microphone out of her teddy and gave it to Ross.

„Give us all an awesome performance." Ross smiled. Then the music started playing and he began to sing _Christmas Soul._

The others clapped, cheered and danced together. Ross danced around them while he sang, and when he started the chorus, the background dancers came out.

After the performance, everybody collapsed on the couch and laughed.

„That was fun", Raini said and closed her eyes. The others closed theirs to and suddenly they all fell asleep. Then the lights turned out and a Christmas melody played. There were footsteps on the stage and you could see a figure placing boxes under the tree. When the figure was gone, the lights turned on and the six sleeping persons slowly woke up.

„Man I had a crazy dream, I was in the second world war and…", Melli looked around, then she saw the presents under the tree, and the empty plate and the empt glass.

„Oh my godness, look! Santa was here!" She jumped up and woke everybody. They looked to the tree and jumped up too. Exicted they all run to the tree and started unpacking.

„A snow globe!", Katy yelled.

„A book!", Melli cheered and hugged the book, then she began to read.

„Cookies!", Calum said and ate one.

„A new purse", Raini said and hugged the purse.

Then Katy tipped on Mellis shoulder. „Give Laura and Ross their present", she whispered. Melli nodded and put her book away.

„So, did you get what you wished for?" The two looked at her, but said nothing.

„I thought so, so please close your eyes."

„What is she doing?", Calum asked Katy.

„Look and you'll see."

„We are not closing our eyes", Ross said.

„CLOSE YOUR EYES!", Melli screamed. Scared Ross and Laura shut their eyes. Then Melli put out a little ladder and plant a mistletoe over the two. Then she climed down the ladder, put it away and said:

„Open your eyes and look up!" Ross and Laura opened their eyes and looked up. Thei eyes widened.

„Uhm, was this hanging there before?", Laura asked and pointed at the mistletoe.

„I don't know", Melli said. „But you have to kiss, so kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Laura blushed hard and wanted to say something, but Ross had put his lips on hers. Melli and Katy cheered, and so did Raini and Calum. After the kiss, Laura and Ross were as red as a tomato.

„Well, we are out of time", Katy said to the audience, which was clapping

„So, we hoped you enjoyed all this, and we alle wish you merry christmas, happy holidays and a happy new year!", Melli said and winked. Then they all turned back to their presents.

* * *

So this was the last part. i usually wanted to make 5 parts, but it didn't worked, so there are four parts. Hope you liked it anyway. And now Merry Christmas. :D


End file.
